


[Podfic] Prelude to Dreaming: Lost & Found

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Series: [Podfic] Dreams of the Waking Man [1]
Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Mild Language, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: More than a thousand years in the future, a wistful Wade Wilson finds a new master. AU after issue 42, spoilers for Messiah War.





	[Podfic] Prelude to Dreaming: Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prelude to Dreaming: Lost & Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/237582) by [Lex_Munro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_Munro/pseuds/Lex_Munro). 



> This is the start of one of my absolute favorite marvel fic/series. 
> 
> I would like first to thank Lex for letting me podfic his beautiful work, please go leave comments and kudos on the original work if you liked it because he deserves all the credit! 
> 
> Second, this is a long series, and i'll be attempting to podfic all of it, it'll take me some time, if you like it, feed my creative muse with comments :D 
> 
> Third and lastly, please enjoy

[Prelude to dreaming: Lost & Found ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Pmx6pjQbOhEZ7UDq6x6iomLNarSZepCj)


End file.
